


We'll Be Okay

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: car accident, tw: premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: 911 Week Day 4 - “Do you believe me?” + loveMaddie and Chimney welcome their daughter into the world earlier than planned in the wake of an accident.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We'll Be Okay

Maddie frowns as she presses her hand against the incubator, bottom lip trembling as she stares at her tiny baby girl. The tears continue fall before she can stop them, not easing when Chimney bends down to press a kiss to her forehead, “That’s our baby girl.”

All she can do is nod and stare, not really sure what to say or do. She’s been in the world for three days and this is the first time she’s seen her, and her heart longs more than anything to touch her. All she wanted was to just hold her daughter for the first time in the way she had imagined. “Maddie?” His voice is gentle and patient, fingers running through her hair as she takes a deep breath.

“I know it’s scary, she’s so tiny but she’s strong. She’s doing so well.” There’s a pride in his voice, and if she were looking at him, she’d see the smile on his face as he looks between his two girls. “She’s going to be okay, you both are.”

Maddie wants to believe it, she really does – she wants to stay as positive as he has throughout all this. From the moment she was brought into the hospital pregnant, until she woke up no longer pregnant. He had been there with a small smile on his face, promising her that everything was going to be okay. His hand only moved from hers in the hours he spent in the NICU, coming back into the room with endless photographs and stories about how she had opened her eyes, how her little arm had moved, how adorable her tiny cry was.

She treasured every single word that fell from his lips, adored the way he smiled when he talked about their little Amelia, how his eyes lit up as he scrolled through the photographs. He had hope, so much hope that she was going to pull through and Maddie wished she could share it. She longed to be able to revel in the level of confidence he had that everything was going to be perfect and they would be taking their daughter home before they knew it.

All she could think about was the moment a car had come out of nowhere and slammed into hers. How she had been chatting away on the phone to her brother at the time, before she half-awoke to the sound of his panicked voice screaming her name. She could remember the paramedics telling her she was going to be okay as she asked for the one-eighteen, and she could remember Chimney being there the moment she was wheeled into the hospital, his hand in hers.

He promised her it would be okay.

She exhales sharply, looking down at her lap, at the cast that covers one arm, Chimney’s signature and a massive love heart scribbled in writing that was far too large and still, causes a small smile to tug on her lips despite everything.

“Do you believe me?” His voice is barely a whisper, hand moving into hers to tug ever so gently. When she looks back up at him, and then at their baby, she wants to nod her head. She believes that _he_ believes it’s going to be okay and his optimism would usually be gratefully received if she weren’t so terrified. She can see the way her little chest is rising and falling, how she has her daddy’s black hair and a little birthmark on her shoulder. She’s very much real and alive but it just doesn’t feel possible that she’s going to be okay. She’s too early, she was meant to be safe for a lot longer.

“Madeline, hey, look at me—” The use of her full name pulls her eyes from Amelia to him, her body shaking as she bites down on her lip. Chimney presses his hands to either side of her face, ever so gently wiping at the tears around the various healing cuts that litter her skin. “You don’t have to believe me not right now, but I love you. I know you’re scared, I know this isn’t what we planned and definitely not what we have picked but it’s happened. You don’t have to believe me that it’s all going to be okay, I can believe it enough for the both of us. But it will be. Here…”

Maddie watches as his hand moves to the opening on the side, pulling on it gently before he moves back to grab hers, guiding it through the gap. There’s a grin on his face, proud, happy tears in his eyes when he nods his head, “Hold her hand…” He encourages, knowing how scared he had been the first time a nurse had suggested he touch her.

It takes a second, until a tiny hand wraps around her finger, a tight grip that forces the tears to fall heavier, and a small laugh to fall from Maddie’s lips for the first time since that fateful day. “You don’t have to believe me but believe her. She’s fighting, just like her mommy.”

“She’ll be okay.” The new mother whispers, only glancing up at Chimney to smile, finally sharing in his pride. “We’ll be okay.”


End file.
